tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
November 13, 2010
Log Title: November 13, 2010 Characters: * Over Kill, * Zartan, * Crimson Guard 1930, * Major Bludd, * Interrogator Location: Interrogator's Quarters, Cobra Island Date: November 13, 2010 TP: Non-TP Summary: Interrogator and Over Kill report the events of November 12, 2010 to Major Bludd... Category:2010 Category:Logs Interrogator's Quarters The living room is large, with a plush, gray carpet and blue walls that can be seen between wooden bookshelves that stretch from the floor to the ceiling. The bookshelves contain books on psychology, sociology, psychiatry, military history, interrogation techniques, Taoism, helicopters, and electronics. There is no television or computer, but there is a large stereo on the bookshelf closest to the recliner. About one meter from the bookshelves on the wall with the door to the outside is a plush gray couch with two end tables with lamps on them. In front of that is a coffee table as long as the couch. The coffee table is flanked on right by a large gray cat condo, and on the left by a gray recliner. All the seating is set up to face a fireplace that appears real. Next to the fireplace, opposite the door to the outside, is another door that leads to the bedroom. Next to the cat condo is a door that leads into a small kitchen. The cat is a purebred Siamese that usually lays on the cat condo, but hides in the rare occurrence of strangers. It wears a leather collar, with a name plate that says 'Killer'. Interrogator is sitting in the recliner, reading a different copy of the Tao Te Ching. All the other stuff is still on the table, and Killer is sprawled on one of the cat condo's shelves. Over Kill has slept since the night before as his mind recovers from what he did to it. He holds his temples a little and groans. "Ugh. What did I do.." He looks around. "Pants on, no alley vipers. Oh thank goodness!" Interrogator raises his head to look at Over Kill, "Do you feel all right?" Over Kill murmurs. "Morning. How did I get in here?" He asks. "I'm allright. Just hung over. I wasn't drinking..was I?" he asks. Interrogator cocks his head, "You came here with your Alley Viper to discuss something, she left, a Crimson Guardswoman did a room check, you and her did a few shots, ate some caviar, played with Killer, the Guardswoman left, and you passed out." Over Kill frowns "She's not mine. I just..made a mistake while drinking. It seems I made the same mistake by drinking again. I am sorry, sir, if I embarrassed myself in front of you here. I hope I didn't do anything too foolish." Interrogator sighs, "You did not do anything too foolish." Over Kill nods "Good. Would you mind another visit? Or are you busy this evening?" Interrogator looks around, "I do not have any plans, and I do not mind visitors." Over Kill smiles "Good." he says. "How are they treating you in here?" Interrogator waves a hand, "If I need something, I radio. If they want anything, they radio or just drop by." Over Kill nods "Sounds good. So is it business as usual then?" He asks. Interrogator shrugs, "I would hardly call this 'usual', but I think I understand what you mean." Over Kill nods "You can do what you used to do only from behind closed doors. Thats what I Mean." He says. Interrogator shakes his head, "No, Over Kill. My schemes are finished, or out of my hands at this point. I am just waiting for Cobra Commander to decide what to do with me." Over Kill frowns. "It's the hard part. The wait. Maybe he'll be lenient. Just blame me for it. I'm easily replaced." Interrogator just nods sadly in response. Over Kill frowns. "It's my fault after all." He says. "We'll go down together." Interrogator shakes his head, "No, not this time Over Kill. It was...Cobra Commander will decide whom to blame, and how much, and what to do with them as a result." Over Kill pauses. "We can ensure.." He pauses. "No. That would cause too many problems." he pauses. "I feel like I should kill Lazarus for this. I don't know why." "No, that will only make matters worse. Her fate is for Cobra Commander to decide." Interrogator states forcefully. Over Kill frowns. "As is it for us all. Just feel powerless right now." Interrogator suggests, "Go to the firing range and work it out." Over Kill offers. "Do you want to do the same?" he asks. Interrogator shakes his head, "I can exercise here, if I want to." Over Kill nods "I see. I've downloaded the book. Its fascinating. Maybe one day I'll understand it." Interrogator chuckles, "And I, as well." Over Kill smiles. "It actually makes a lot more sense then a lot of other religions." Interrogator nods, "That is what I thought too." Over Kill nods "Not that I've researched too many of them." Interrogator chuckles again, "I have researched enough of a lot of them to give me an advantage in my work." Over Kill nods "Then I will do research too. It doesn't help me in my job. It helps me as a sentient being though." Interrogator laughs, "Yes it does!" Over Kill frowns. "Makes more sense then the rabbits and the chocolate eggs." Interrogator says curiously, "The Easter Bunny? That had its roots in Paganism." Over Kill nods "I just don't see why people would believe in a mammalian rabbit that lays chocolate eggs." Interrogator shrugs, "It takes all kinds of fruits and nuts to make a fruitcake." Over Kill chuckles. "Indeed. But that just..doesn't make..sense." Interrogator asks, "Have you researched the history of the Easter Bunny? It makes more sense if you find out about his history." Over Kill tilts his head. "I'm doing it right now." He pauses. "The Santa Claus thing must have a good explanation too, I wager." Interrogator nods sagely, "He does." Over Kill pauses. "The weirdest things do. Humans both fascinate and disturb me." Interrogator says wryly, "Get a Doctorate on the subject. Then we can talk about that." Over Kill chuckles. "You and I both know that's impossible, but I get your point." Interrogator jerks suddenly, "Over Kill, I need you to do me a favor. In my office is a fifty gallon fish tank with Goldfish and a bottom-feeder inside of it. I need you to ask Command if you can go in there and get it for me. I do not know where I will put it in here, but they will all die if they are not fed soon. I am sure some already have, and that the others are eating their corpses. If the Dreadnoks or Range Vipers try to get it from you, try not to let them. They will just eat them. If Crush Depth wants them, remind him they are fresh water fish and should not be 'liberated' around here, and let him have them. Also, put the Dreadnok's candy bowl, the Dreadnok's refridgerator, and the punch bowl of condoms outside my office door. I would appreciate it if you could do this for me, please." Over Kill nods "Confirmed. If I cannot bring you the fish, could I perhaps feed them? I could research what they eat and keep them alive for you." he offers. "I didn't know you kept so many animals. Over Kill says, "when command is free, I have a request." Interrogator shrugs, "People find watching fish to be relaxing. There is a plastic container marked 'Fish Food' in the cabinet below the tank, but they have to be fed every day. I do not think that Command will let you in my office every day to feed them...So, if you could, please bring it to me. Over Kill nods "I'll do what I can. They have not been active as of late. I do hope your fish are all right." Interrogator sighs, "Between the Dreadnoks and the Range Vipers, I usually restock the fish tank every Monday while I am out grocery shopping." Over Kill winces. "If I am permitted, I will do what I can to keep them fed. I'd hate it if the same happened to my puffin." Interrogator says with a smile in his voice, "Yes, pets do grow on you. I bought the first Killer in Havana from a visiting Thai who had lost everything at the gambling tables. That Killer was attack trained, though." Over Kill frowns. "It disturbs me that I hate them. They are human emotions." he says. "But, if you have them as well, they must not be that bad." Interrogator is sitting in the recliner, talking to Over Kill. Over Kill is on the floor with a pillow and blanket. It seems like he slept there the night before, for whatever reason. He squints, as if he has a massive headache. Killer, the Siamese cat, is lounging on one of the cat condo's shelves. On the coffee table is a butcher knife, a bottle of expensive Vodka with about four shots gone, two shot glasses, a textbook entitled 'Death and Dying', expensive caviar, crackers, a couple of flasks of liquid interrogation drugs, interrogation drug pill bottles, vitamins, and one prescription bottle. Zartan walks into this scene, quirking an eyebrow at the pair. "What on earth is going on with you two?" he wonders. Interrogator looks at Zartan, "I am confined to my Quarters, pending Cobra Commander's Verdict." "And what did you do this time?" Zartan presses further. "This time? This is the first time I have done anything wrong!" Interrogator replies, surprise evident in his voice. "Okay," Zartan sneers, "What was it?" Over Kill adds "It was my fault. I let on information that I shouldn't have." "To whom? G.I. Joe?" Zartan wants to know. Over Kill frowns. "No. To Command." he says. "There were plans in Russia that could have given the country to Cobra. Interrogator hangs his head and summarizes, "Major Bludd found out Dr. Lazarus activated Seneca, the new Over Kill program we got from Spades on a server owned by my Brothers in the KGB. Baroness had ordered it destroyed. Cobra got the server and now I am being charged with Treason and Insubordination. I am confined to my Quarters until Cobra Commander gives his verdict." "Quite the dilemma," Zartan says, rubbing his chin. "Now, why would you go and do a thing like that?" he asks Over Kill. Over Kill murmurs "My directives kicked in. The Baroness became suspicious, and I had to tell her everything." Interrogator murmurs, "I thought you told Major Bludd first..." Over Kill winces. "I did, sir. He radioed after he figured out I broke my directives. The Baroness is the one that made me repeat them. He just followed through." Interrogator nods, but says nothing else. "So, how do you plan on getting out of this, then?" Zartan says. "Surely you have a plan. Over Kill frowns "I don't have one." he shuffles his feet. "Any ideas?" Interrogator shakes his head, "No, and, as High Command Zartan, I think you should take the bucket of chemicals, box of electronics, and the copy of The Anarchist Cookbook out of my bathtub and dispose of it all properly. I panicked, and considered making a bomb, but that is not the right thing to do. Zartan sighs. "I suppose I could," he says, "Though I don't think giving these materials to Ripper, Torch and Buzzer to be 'disposing of it properly'." Interrogator cringes in horror, "No. I figured we had some place to dispose of stuff like that on the Island. Safely." Over Kill arches a brow "A bomb? I know demolitions." he says. "But surely, this isn't the proper procedure." Interrogator facepalms, "I just want the materials out of here before I am tempted to add to my Stupidity Pile." Zartan nods. "Your bathtub, you say? Alright." Over Kill nods "Very well. You are a devious man. I approve." Interrogator nods, "Thank you, Zartan. Speaking of your Dreadnoks, would you mind going into my office and getting your candy bowl and refrigerator out of there, please? Also take Over Kill with you, please, so he can get the fish aquarium, food, and punchbowl of condoms? He knows what to do with them. And, please do not take the aquarium so the afore-mentioned Dreadnoks can challenge the Range Vipers at Bobbing for Fishies?" "Alright," Zartan says. "Well, come along then, Over Kill." Over Kill nods "Yes, sir. I will take the items and return here with them." He says. He follows behind Zartan, and the two head towards the bathroom. "Thank you for the talk, sir. I will be back." Interrogator rises and offers his hand, "Thank you both so much..." But they have already entered the bedroom, so Interrogator lowers his hand and sits back in the recliner. On the coffee table is a butcher knife, a bottle of expensive Vodka with about four shots gone, two shot glasses, a textbook entitled 'Death and Dying', expensive caviar, crackers, a couple of flasks of liquid interrogation drugs, interrogation drug pill bottles, vitamins, and one prescription bottle. Zartan leads Over Kill to where the items are and starts picking things up. He looks over the Anarchists' cookbook briefly before pocketing it. "Buzzer will really like this," he says. After all, if anyone needs a good book like that, it's Buzzer. Over Kill collects the items as well. He murmurs to himself "This waiting is the hard part. I can understand doing this to BATs, but officers?" he asks from the bathroom. *KNOCKKNOCK * there's a knock at the door! Interrogator rises, and answers the door, standing off to the side to let whoever in, figuring, "It is not like it matters who comes in here any more." Crimson Guard 1930 was standing there again "Hey, I came by to - oh." she pauses, noting Zartan's presence, since it is a clear view from the entrance door to the bathroom. Immediately her stance and attitude changes "Forgive me, I did not know you were... busy." Interrogator shakes his head, "Zartan and Over Kill are disposing of some things I wanted you to before I was side-tracked by Over Kill last night." "Who is it?" Zartan calls from the bathroom. Crimson Guard 1930 nods again as she turns, lifting a hand to salute Zartan "Sir. " she greets "What were these items then? Or this person?' she inquires. “Also, how is the BAT?" *has connected* Hello, Internet! Hello Interrogator salutes the Siegie, "Over Kill is a bit hungover, but I think he is doing fine." Whatup? not much. just relaxing. Got a job. "Ah, hello Over Kill. " she nods to Interrogator, as Over Kill walks out the door with Zartan's access card. "I see. So what were the items you were needing removed? she asks again. Interrogator hangs his head, "Some electronics, cleaning supplies, and a copy of the Anarchist Cookbook I had lying around..." Crimson Guard 1930 tilts her head "... And you needed my help with that." she deadpans. The helmet covered it, but she was raising an eyebrow. Interrogator nods, "Yes, I was going to ask you to take them with you last night when you left, but I had to stay focused on Over Kill." "Well then, you can help me," Zartan says, as he walks into the room, carrying the things that Interrogator needed removing from the house. Crimson Guard 1930 tilts her head 'Why me? " she asks, then turns to Zartan, immediately moving to hold her arms up to take the items without complaint - he was after all, her superior. "And yes, staying focused on Over Kill was more essential." Interrogator sighs, "I thought you would know how and where to dispose of it all properly." Crimson Guard 1930 ahs "Well there is the incinerator so long as there are no explosives. I can take care of the items there. I assume they do not belong to you? " not much of one but it keeps me busy So what you doing for it? inventory in a large garage you could say cool enough. Oh hey, who're you? "No, they belonged to me. I was going to clean, and I saw the warning about the chemicals being flammable. Then I realized I had extra electronics pieces lying around, and a copy of the Anarchist Cookbook. I thought maybe I could make something." He pauses, then adds quickly. "It never got beyond the gather the materials stage' though." Interrogator replies sadly. "And the Dreadnoks appreciate your donation," Zartan says, as he holds the box. Hello? me? I'm just a nobody Autobot who sits on here once in a while. Oh. Which one are you? Stormwind. I dont know that one... Crimson Guard 1930 takes some of the items, and nods "Yes. Such things should be left to the experts or done with permission, whether or not they had good intentions." she admits gently. Then a look to Zartan "Ah, so they are not being incinerated. But to the Dreadnok... lair." She notes, a hint of distaste in her voice. Interrogator shrugs, "I have no rank anymore, I am just a prisoner now. You two can decide what to do with it." Oh? Sorry Maybe we should resolve that. fix what who? Fix the problem in that I haven't met Chasebot Get a meeting place and meet face to face. That should do it. Sorry I had a problem. YOu wouldn't believe it unless you knew my brohter. Oh? Well. My brother, he was sneaking into Ons room to steal stuff. I don't know what he thought he'd get. Maps or something. But he ran into Brawl along the way and he played shakedown. So I couldn't get past those two to get back to my cell because the big tank was shaking down the jeep right in front of my door. ... interesting family you have Yeah, we're dysfunctional but okay :) Over Kill returns from Interrogator's office, carrying a container of fish food, a bowl of condoms and a fish tank. Now isn't that the setup for a fun, fun night? "I have your things, sir." he states. He looks over the top of the tank and sees the Crimson guard. "Hello there, ma'am." Interrogator nods, "Thank you, Over Kill. If you would set it all down by the outlet there, so I can plug in the tank's filter and light?" He gestures to a wall outlet next to the cat condo. Good thing the aquarium has a lid on it for the light... Sounds like it. HEy Chasebot Hmm? Want to meet somewhere> Crimson Guard 1930 holds the things for Zartan still, not complaining at all. She turns to stare through her helmet at Over Kill "... must you carry those around? " Over Kill sets the items down where they were instructed. "Thank you sir. It looks like you were able to salvage some fish." he says. "Its weird for a BAT, but I do worry about living things. Ye gods I just watched the exploding whale thing. Cool. In slow mo? No. Its somewhat amusing in a morbid way It's freaking awesome :) Zartan throws up his hands, "Fine, do what you want with the stuff! It's not like we can't buy our own!" He strides out, snatching his access card from Over Kill. He heads for Interrogator's office to get the candy bowl and refrigerator, the copy of The Anarchist Cookbook still in his possession. He radios the rest of the Dreadnoks to help him. As he hands the book to Buzzer, Buzzer looks at it and says "I already have the updated and expanded version on my shelf at home." Zartan shrugs, replaces it in his pocket, and they all go to their hangout. Crimson Guard 1930 watches Zartan leave, then looks back to Interrogator " Did I miss something?" she asks, confused. Interrogator replies, “From years of working with the Dreadnoks, I can say they are little moody. He will forget about it by whenever he wakes up again. Crimson Guard 1930's helmet chirps. She listens a moment, then says, “I have to go.” Interrogator sees her hands are full, so he holds open the door for her. She carries the box of electronics and cleaning chemicals out of Interrogator's Quarters. Interrogator closes the door. Interrogator goes into the kitchen and returns with a used plastic bag from the recycling bin. He uses it to scoop out the dead fish. Over Kill watches Interrogator work and offers. "Do you need any help? I will do what I can for you and the animals." Interrogator shakes his head, "No, I can manage." He finishes scooping out the dead fish and puts some fish food in. "I should probably clean it, but I usually do that Monday, before I go shopping. Besides, I do not have the supplies. I will just add them to the list of things for you to pick up, if you do not mind?" Over Kill nods "Can do, sir." he murmurs. "Did.. I talk in my sleep last night?" he asks. "I know I was dreaming." Interrogator thinks for a moment, then decides the truth is best. He closes the bag with the dead fish in it and sets it down on the carpet. He reaches up and gently presses a section on his helmet. A portion of the helmet slides back, revealing data ports for most standard jacks and says, "Access the file labeled 'The Coil'. That will show and tell you everything that happened." Over Kill opens a usb port on his left pointer finger. Its a two way access and he leaves both sides open. Such a trusting BAT. "Very well." he plugs into the helmet. "Oh. Oh my." he mutters. "That explains... everything." Interrogator nods at Over Kill, "You are not going to kill any Cobras over this, are you?" Interrogator says, "Is there a member of the High Command on? Something happened last night that I think Baroness or Major Bludd needs to know about..." Major Bludd mutters, "What is it?" Interrogator looks at Over Kill, "Do you want to explain enough to get him to come here, or should I?" Over Kill pauses. "Well.. I think you should." he says. "Maybe invite him in?" Over Kill looks to Interrogator. "The cobras are safe. Theres no need to worry... I.. do you think they need to know?" Interrogator says, "Pardon me, Sir, but Over Kill and a Crimson Guardswoman had a few shots last night in my quarters. She left, and...nobody will need a pregnancy test...but it would be better if I told you the rest in person..." Over Kill says, "I didn't do anything! Erm..." Major Bludd sighs. "Alright, I'll be over in a few." Interrogator says, "Thank you, sir. I will leave the door open for you." On the coffee table is a butcher knife, a bottle of expensive Vodka with about four shots gone, two shot glasses, a textbook entitled 'Death and Dying', expensive caviar, crackers, a couple of flasks of liquid interrogation drugs, interrogation drug pill bottles, vitamins, and one prescription bottle. Interrogator is standing besides the open door, on the inside, awaiting Major Bludd. Over Kill is standing in Interrogator's room, by a cat condo and fish tank. He's watching the fish closely for a moment, trying to distract himself. Killer is beside Over Kill, also watching the fish, but with a predatory glare... Major Bludd pads down the hallway, nodding to the guardsmen outside the door. He's clearly either just been awakened or prevented from going to sleep and has thrown on his BDU pants but opted not to bother with the shirt. He's also forgone his boots. He casts Interrogator a weary, long-suffering look as he enters. "What's all this about, now?" Interrogator salutes as soon as he sees the Major. Over Kill turns and salutes. "Sir, hello sir." he says. He moves to crouch n ext to killer, quietly watching the two. He stares at the Major for a long long time. Shirtless. Shoeless. He just...stares. Killer jumps as the stranger enters, but the fish startle and recapture the cat's attention. He returns to crouching in front of the aquarium, instead of running as usual... Major Bludd glances to the aquarium, the cat and ... "Over Kill." There's a definite note of resignation in his voice. Over Kill murmurs "I'll be in here." he scurries to the bathroom and closes the door. There is also a punchbowl of condoms next to the aquarium marked 'Please only take what you need' in Interrogator's handwriting. The is also a sign on the aquarium that has 'Please do *Dreadnok Symbol Sticker* play 'Bob For Fishies' any more.' It looks like there is a word written under the sticker... Major Bludd raises an eyebrow at the punchbowl and the sign. He looks at Interrogator. "Well? What's so important it can't wait until morning?" Interrogator closes the open port on his helmet. He then starts his helmet's projector and says, "This..." ---- OOC NOTE: This is the summary I wrote for Major Bludd, since I hadn't prepared something in advance. If those in the Cobra High Command think it is pointless to keep this here, feel free to edit it out :) The scene takes place in Interrogator's Quarters. An obviously drunk Over Kill responds to questions Interrogator asks. It is obvious he thinks he is Neo-Viper 8703. He reveals that Ra is the name of the AI Dr. Lazarus is working on to replace X. Over Kill also reveals that Dr. Lazarus used the Neo-Viper body and created Ra without Dr. Mindbender's permission. It appears that THE COIL, as Interrogator terms it during repeated questioning, is more that just the name for the Neo-Viper's unit. This is because why would somebody so intensively program JUST ONE SQUAD mentally with stuff about it. END OOC NOTE ---- ---- OOC NOTE: Here is the repost of the part of the November 12, 2010 log that Interrogator would have recorded and saved for Major Bludd, Baroness, or Cobra Commander, as they know the most about what is going on. It is a 6 inch by six inch projected image with sound if that matters... ---- Over Kill curls up on the ground. "Okay. I remember once, waking up in the bathtub of some girls house.. and she was like sixteen and American." he says. "Her mom was downstairs, watching TV, she was already at school and had no idea some drunk military guy was sleeping in the bathroom. I staggered downstairs, she saw me and.." he chuckles. "Woah. Another life." he pauses. "Sorry." He blinks again. "I'll be fine. Take it easy. Nice inspection." Crimson Guard 1930 blinks "... you recall that? " she asks, surprised Over Kill nods "Glitter and Tequila." he says tiredly. Apparently, something about being relaxed brings back memories. Interrogator says softly, "Good night, Over Kill." Killer curls up next to the warm Cyborg. Crimson Guard 1930 watches this, falling silent to avoid waking them. Finally she looks to Interrogator "... How curiously fascinating." she whispers. Interrogator whispers back, "Try hypnotizing him." Crimson Guard 1930 smirks "I don't hypnotize." she murmurs "I am wondering about placebo alcohol though." Interrogator thinks, then says, "Over Kill, is the Coil Cobra?" Over Kill closes his eyes shortly afterwards, and he goes very limp as mechanical systems go into recharge. He twitches after a bit, and his breathing is raspy without the assistance of machines. Otherwise, hes nice and passed out. He murmurs in a soft voice, quieter then normal as its not assisted by machines. "Hmm? What did you say?" he asks, his eyes still closed. Interrogator repeats, "Over Kill, is the Coil Cobra?" Over Kill pauses. "Over Kill?" He murmurs, as if he doesn't recognize his own name. "Yeah, man. The Coil's my squad. In Cobra. May as well be the same thing." Crimson Guard 1930 watches quietly, observing Interrogator at work Interrogator croons, "Does the Coil have any other, greater significance?" Over Kill is quiet for a long time. "Naa. Just my squad. Got made squad leader yesterday." Crimson Guard 1930 raises an eyebrow curiously as she watches this, looking at Interrogator now for what he would say next. Sip. Interrogator shakes his head slightly, "Congratulations, Ra. Have a good night's sleep." Over Kill pauses. "Ra?" he pauses. "The AI?" he asks. "What's that gotta do." he scratches his face a moment. "I gotta leak." oh. Classy. He tries to stagger to his feet. Who knows where hes going. Crimson Guard 1930 erps "Oh dear." she looked at Interrogator "Does he have that equipment?" Interrogator rises, and follows Over Kill, motioning the Guardswoman to do the same, "If you are not Ra, who are you?" Crimson Guard 1930 stands carefully, carrying her vodka. She remains at the back though, allowing interrogator to do his work Over Kill murmurs "Neo-Viper 8703." he says softly. "I don't have a name, really. Ra's the Freakin' BAT. That crazy doctor.." He starts to drag his legs as he walks to the door. "Feels heavy. Must have really got wasted." Interrogator asks softly, "Which crazy Doctor?" Crimson Guard 1930's helmet chirps, and she puts the Vodka down "Time to go. See you. Let me know how this ends. I am curious." She notes with a smile to Interrogator, stepping close to him, before turning to disappear through the door. Interrogator nods as the Guardswoman leaves. Over Kill murmurs "Jesus or Lazarus. Something Biblical. I don't know. I'm an athiest." he murmurs. "See you later." he almost winks. "You're hot. Call me sometime." Interrogator croons, "Where are you going?" Crimson Guard 1930 blinks at Over Kill, but turns to step out without a word. Crimson Guard 1930 says, "Well, that was interesting. Back to my duties." Over Kill smiles. "Hate to see her go love to watch her leave." Interrogator says, "Stop by again, please." Crimson Guard 1930 says, "Bring the vodka and a taser and I will." Over Kill says, "Hmm..okay man. I should check the roster. See when my assignment is." Interrogator says, "No, Neo-Viper 8703, you are assigned to me, remember?" Over Kill says, "Aww man. Okay. We goin in on the strike soon? The others already loaded up?" Interrogator says, "No, that mission was pushed back. You were assigned to teach me about the Coil, remember THE COIL, not just your unit?" Over Kill holds his head a bit for a moment and drops to one knee as his memories shift again. "Ugh. Hold on. Feelin..." hes quiet for a moment and coughs roughly. "Man down! Number 8704,8705 are down. Situation Compromised! I repeat. Situation Compromised!" Over Kill says, "We've lost 4 members of the Coil..two left, and I cant contact 07! Crap. I may be the only one out there. There's greenies everywhere." Interrogator remains silent, aware that the worst thing one can do to someone having a flashback is interrupt it. Interrogator has an idea... Interrogator says, "Neo-Viper 8703, wake up, you are having a nightmare." Over Kill murmurs. "Almost out.. think I can make it. ARgh! Been hit..been.." he curls up in a ball, and shakes for a moment. "Quiet. Cold. Is that..what the heck? I know her. Lazarus. Shes...that's a saw isn't it.." GAME: Over Kill PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Over Kill suddenly jerks forward again, his mechanical systems kicking in with a whir. He gasps painfully, his eyes glowing brightly. "Argh! W..where? What?" he looks around "How did I get here?" Interrogator looks at Over Kill, "Neo-Viper 8703?" Over Kill murmurs "Interrogator..ugh. Head's killin me." Interrogator crouches by him, "Sorry, we were sparring, and I did not pull the punch in time. Are you ready to tell me what THE COIL wants me to know, as a new member. And we both know the Coil is more than the name of your unit..." Over Kill 's eyes continue to glow brightly. He holds his temples. "The coil.. thats my unit. It means everything to me. Serve cobra like I served the coil. Cobra means everything. Cobra is the coil. Cobra. Is the coil. The Coil.." he pauses. "The coil makes cobra whole. The soldiers of cobra are its coils. the coils that will encircle the world one day." He sounds almost mechanical as if this was programmed into him. "All hail cobra. Repeat. All hail cobra." "All hail Cobra." Interrogator responds. Over Kill murmurs "All hail Cobra. The great snake rules forever." ahh, the brainwave scanner. Interrogator croons, "But I need more information about THE COIL. Who would I report to if I thought outsiders found out about us?" Over Kill murmurs "We report directly to the doctor." he said. "We're a created unit. Vat-grown humans. Neovipers." he pauses. "Theres nothing more to the Coil, really. The Coil is just one of the many branches of Cobra. One of the many smaller units. They died under my command." Interrogator mutters, "Dr Lazarus? Why does this keep coming back to her? Is there not someone above her I can speak to?" Over Kill murmurs "Not that I know of. I suppose Dr. Mindbender. But I don't think he knew she took the bodies..." Interrogator murmurs back, "She took the Neo-Viper bodies without permission from Dr. Mindbender? Over Kill nods "Yes. The others were too far gone. Headwounds, spinal damage or worse.." he said. "I don't know why she revived me or how. Mechanical parts. Some AI called Ra. She said she was preparing me as a backup. In case X turned." Interrogator thinks, "So Dr. Mindbender knows more about THE COIL than Dr. Lazarus would..." Over Kill pauses. "She never told him. I dont know why. Maybe she was afraid he wouldnt appro..." he pauses. "What the hell." he looks at his own hand a moment in horror. "What did she do to me?" Interrogator gently says, "Focus, 8703, you still have more to tell me about THE COIL and Dr. Mindbender, remember?" Over Kill pauses. "He didn't know.. it was all Dr. Lazarus." he says. "She was hiding it so it wouldn't be turned down by command. They destroyed alpha. They'd destroy the next one too. She couldn't afford to lose the project." he says. "So she used what's left of the coil.. and took me to .." he winces and holds his head. "The machine. I..." He pauses. "I need a mirror." he says flatly. Interrogator gently takes Over Kill's hand, and leads him into the bathroom. He turns on the light and faces him towards the mirror. GAME: Over Kill PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Over Kill stares at himself in shock and horror. He's silent for a long while, his hand moving to his face. He removes his scarf and looks at ...well the mechanical monstrosity under it. Mechanical jaw, flesh hanging in places, "What....did she do to me." He whispers. Interrogator whispers, "Tell me everything about THE COIL, as Dr. Mindbender told you, and we can avenge you." Over Kill murmurs "Dr. Mindbender. Never met him I just know hes the head of science stuff around here.. I think this is Laz's pet project." he pauses. "I'm going after her. I'm going to find her. I'm going to avenge myself." he turns and walks towards the door. Interrogator runs after Over Kill, "No, she is being punished right now. A frontal assault would be foolish with all those guards. Tell me about THE COIL, and the machine, and I will help you." Over Kill holds his head. "That's all the coil was to me. If the name means anything else, I don't know it." he says. "We could...make it mean something if you want." he murmurs. "The machine. The scanner..." he shudders. "Dont want to think about that." Interrogator nods, "Maybe we should rest for tonight, and finish our plans in the morning." Over Kill nods "Plans.. rest.." his voice sounds distant. "Yes." he walks out of the bathroom, and makes it to his place on the floor again, before collapsing. Interrogator walks to his bedroom closet, and gets two spare blankets and two pillows. He covers Over Kill up with one, and places a pillow under his head. He then lies on the couch and covers himself with the other blanket and slides the other pillow under his head, not bothering to remove his helmet. Over Kill doesn't move at all as the covers are placed on him. He barely even breathes. He seems like hes just totally exhausted himself between the drinking and flashbacks. Who knows how long he'll be like that? Major Bludd watches with amusement, interest, and suspicion. He frowns at Interrogator. "I've got questions for you," he says, glancing to the closed bathroom door. "But provided you've not goaded Over Kill into running off or something, I think it can wait until morning." Over Kill calls from the bathroom. "I'm not going anywhere." he says. "I just.. I don't want to be responsible for waking you up for trivial things, sir." Interrogator nods, "Would you like Over Kill to remain in my Quarters for tonight? I believe that if he gets his pet, he will be safer here than on his shelf..." Major Bludd raises an eyebrow. "Pet?" Stewie, the Puffin, I believe. He lives in an unused sink in R&D. I always wondered where he came from and why he had Duct Tape on him. I just found out last night..." Interrogator replies. Major Bludd smiles faintly, nodding at the mention of the puffin. "I remember the puffin," he says. "Yeah, fine, that's fine. He can stay here. You keep an eye on him tonight and we'll discuss this tomorrow." Over Kill pause.s "Stewie isn't a pet." he says from the bathroom. "He's a Puffin-raced BAT." he says. "Why would I be in danger at my shelf?" Interrogator whispers to Major Bludd, "Sir, do you want me to try to investigate further tonight? I know THE COIL is a subject of great interest to her..." Major Bludd nods. "Sure, go ahead." He lowers his voice. "Just don't scare him off, is all." Over Kill grunts. "You know I can hear you two.." "Shut up, Over Kill," Bludd snaps. I believe he trusts me, and likes it here. I will proceed with caution though. It might help if you would say something to encourage my efforts, though...Sir..."Interrogator whispers, belatedly hearing Over Kill's last statement. Over Kill is quiet. except for the sound of the toilet flushing from the bathroom. He found something to entertain himself with that drowns out the sounds outside. Interrogator looks towards the bathroom and whispers, "I know the cat is toilet trained, but is Over Kill?" "What's it matter what I say?" Bludd frowns. "He doesn't trust me anyhow." He chuckles. "That's your problem, mate." "If I may attend to the possible situation in my bathroom, Sir?" Interrogator asks, inching in that direction... Major Bludd nods, chuckling to himself. Over Kill then just settles with curling up in front of the sink and putting his hands over his ears. He seems fine with that for the time being. Interrogator salutes, and runs to the bathroom! He pauses to knock on the door, whether it is opened or closed, and says, "Over Kill, may I come in?" Over Kill murmurs "Its your bathroom, sir." He says. "Are you two done then? I didn't want to interrupt." Interrogator enters and asks quietly, "Are you feeling all right? And did you flush anything down the toilet?" Over Kill pauses. "Just water. I'm not going to stop up your plumbing." Interrogator nods and says, "If you want to talk after Major Bludd leaves..." Before returning at a brisk walk to the Major. Major Bludd smirks at the bathroom door. "Tomorrow, then?" he asks. Interrogator nods, "I will have the report finished before I go to sleep tonight. There is something else troubling me, though..." Major Bludd begins to walk slowly toward the front door. "What's that?" Interrogator cocks his head, "Has anyone investigated Storm Shadow yet?" Bludd frowns. "Investigated him ... for what?" "After his actions during the Halloween Mission, and the night afterwards, I sent a message to Baroness. I am afraid he might have gone Rogue." Interrogator replies. Over Kill pauses. "I'm available ay any time." he says. "Storm Shadow? Interesting." "Halloween mission?" Bludd hasn't seen a report on any such thing, and has been away until only recently. "I'm sure if the Baroness wants him checked out, she'll arrange t'have it done." "Yes, Sir, Baroness has the full report. I also properly filed a separate report." Interrogator replies. Major Bludd leaves. Interrogator relaxes once the Major leaves, then closes the door. He then picks up the bag of dead fish, dumps the fish in the garbage, and returns the bag to the recycling bin. Killer watches him, but loses interest as soon as the fish are in the trash, since he has been trained only to eat what is in his bowl or what Interrogator gives him. Over Kill comes out of the bathroom after a while, and moves to sit by Killer. He seems much calmer, now that the Major is gone, for whatever reason. Interrogator looks at Over Kill, "Do you think you are capable of trying to help me talk to Neo-Viper 8703? Also, would you like me to call you by a different name than Over Kill?" Over Kill frowns. "Who is Neo-Viper..." He pauses. "Oh you mean.. like last night? I don't remember him right now." he says. "It'sk ind of flustrating. Whoever I was, is dead now. I am Over Kill now, yes?" Interrogator sighs and replies, "Death is but a Door and Time is but a Window here, it seems..." Over Kill nods "See what I mean, when I said the other day be careful what you wish for when it comes to .. ending up like me." he shakes his head. "You may not be yourself in the end. Interrogator says thoughtfully, "Speaking of names...I am trying to remember if I have a normal Human name or not..." GAME: Interrogator PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Over Kill pauses. "You...you don't know if you have one either?" he asks in surprise. "I thought you were just keeping your's secret." Interrogator continues thoughtfully, ignoring Over Kill, "Now what was it...?" GAME: Interrogator PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Extreme difficulty. Over Kill tilts his head listening. "Yes..what was it then?" he asks. He seems fully interested in the answer. Interrogator startles a little, as it comes to him, "Interesting...nobody has called by it in decades..." Interrogator shakes his head and looks at Over Kill, "Did you say something?" Over Kill pauses. "Nothing. You know what it is then?" he asks. Interrogator nods, "Yes." Over Kill tilts his head. "Would you want to share it with me?" he asks. Interrogator considers it for a while, then chuckles sadly, "No, Over Kill. If the Brotherhood does not want me to remember it, there must be a good reason. Part of the reason I have lived this long is knowing which paths not to tread down..." Over Kill pauses. "Then I won't try to remember who I was either. If the Coil wanted me to remember the Neo-Viper, I'd remember it." he pauses. "Maybe you need an off duty name. Like Reggie, or Bernie, or Steve." Interrogator shakes his head, "No, if they had wanted me to have an off-duty name, I would have been given one. It's part of the Psychological Warfare." Interrogator turns his head, and the light catches it just right, so it appears he just winked. Over Kill grins under his scarf. "Well. Thats the same with me. I am who I am too. I know theres someone else in me, but.. best to keep him buried where those in charge of me want it." he says. "Do you have a face you're allowed to show?" ahh so its his turn to ask questions today. Over Kill murmurs 'The coil.. those in charge. Thats what it is." he smiles as if he just realized that. Interrogator considers Over Kill's argument carefully, "There is a flaw in your Logic. IF THE COIL was truly Cobra, or working for the good of Cobra, why would Baroness not know about it? Also, why would they not work in the open?" Interrogator pauses for a moment and then replies to his question, "No, I am not allowed to show any naked part of my body. I wear a black body suit under the Kevlar enforced flight suit that helps to absorb sweat. That helps keep me either cooler, or warmer." He points to the vitamins. "That is also why I take so many Vitamins. I have to, because I do not get any sunlight...And I drink at least a gallon of coffee a day...which is not healthy..." Over Kill pauses. "do you even know...what you look like?" he asks. "I mean. you're not even dead. You're almost as bad off as I am." he admits. "I don't know. Maybe the Baroness just doesn't believe that I use the words Coil and Cobra interchangeably." he shrugs. "She's suspicious." ---- OOC NOTE: Over Kill had to go, so we figured we would wrap it up real quick when he logged on next, since we are both on every day. When we do, I will remove this and post it. Also, due to IRL problems, and the Internet acting up, we were all messed up. So if Crimson Guard 1930's, Zartan's, and/or Over Kill's respective players want to edit this log, please do. Thank you all for sticking with the RP even though OOCly we were really messed up. category:2010 category:Logs